Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 3
Brombeerkralle |Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Rußpelz *Feuerstern *Mausefell *Ampferschweif *Graustreif *Wolkenschweif *Kleinwolke *Nebelfuß *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Riesenstern *Leopardenstern *Schwarzstern *Rostfell *unbekannte Clan-Katze, die aus dem Donner-, Fluss- oder SchattenClan stammt *Schwarzkralle *unbekannte Clan-Katze, die aus dem Donner-, Wind- oder SchattenClan stammt *Schmutzfell *Mottenflügel *Habichtfrost *Bernsteinpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Rindengesicht (nicht namentlich) *Borkenpelz (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern *Kurzbart *Sasha (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern *Gelbzahn *Nachtstern Ereignisse Geburt *ein Wurf unbekannter FlussClan-Junge Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Zeremonien *Habichtpfote wurde zum Krieger Habichtfrost ernannt *Mottenpfote wurde zur Kriegerin Mottenflug ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Heilerbau ***Schlangenfelsen **Hochfelsen ***Ahnentor ****Mondstein **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **FlussClan-Territorium ***Kinderstube ***Fluss ***Zweibeinerbrücke **SchattenClan-Territorium **WindClan-Territorium **Schlucht Tiere *Dachs *Ratte Heilmittel *Mäusegalle *Wacholderbeeren *Schafgarbenblätter Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Dorn im Ballen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Große Versammlung, SchattenClan, FlussClan, WindClan, SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan *Entfernungen: Pfote, Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Heiler, Schüler, Junges, Heilerschüler, Mentor, Anführer, Krieger, Ältester, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Sonnenuntergang, Mond, Herzschlag, Blattgrüne, Mondviertel, Blattfrische *Redewendung: "dem SternenClan sei Dank", "im Namen des SternenClans", "Beim großen SternenClan!" Wissenswertes *Seite 52: "Das sollte sie auch." - Statt sollte müsste es "verdient" heißen, da im Original die Rede von deserves ist (vgl. Seite 39 von Midnight) *Seite 52: Der Satzrest "(...) deep within (...)'s belly, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Midnight) *Seite 52: "(...) Zeit als Junge (...)" - Vor dem Wort Junge müsste "winzige" stehen, da im Original die Rede von tiny ist (vgl. Seite 39 von Midnight) *Seite 53: "(...) Stimme ihre Anspannung verriet, (...)" - Statt ihre müsste es "die (...), die sie fühlte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the strain she was feeling ist (vgl. Seite 40 von Midnight) *Seite 53: Der Satz "May I?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Darf ich (denn)?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wirklich?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 40 von Midnight) *Seite 53-54: "(...) nicht noch trauriger sein würde, (...)" - Statt trauriger müsste es "aufgebrachter" oder "wütender" heißen, da im Original die Rede von upset ist (vgl. Seite 40 von Midnight) *Seite 55: Der Satzrest "(...) at the prospect of her first Gathering as a warrior." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 42 von Midnight) *Seite 56: "(...) dagegen war silbergrau und (...)" - Statt silbergrau müsste es "von einem helleren silbergrau" heißen, da im Original die Rede von was a lighter silver-gray ist (vgl. Seite 43 von Midnight) *Seite 56: Der Satzrest "(...), as she greeted Leafpaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 43 von Midnight) *Seite 57: Der Satzteil "(...) and then shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dann zuckte sie abwiegelnd mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 44 von Midnight) *Seite 57: Der Satzrest "Leafpaw saw that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Midnight) *Seite 57: Das Wort "schwarze" vom Satz "Als schwarze Silhouette (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 44 von Midnight) *Seite 57: Der Satzrest "As Leafpaw watched, she saw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Midnight) *Seite 60: Leopardensterns Beschreibung (dappled) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "gefleckt" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 46 von Midnight) *Seite 60: Der Satzrest "(...) to her paws, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 47 von Midnight) *Seite 61: "(...) mit festem Blick aus (...)" - Statt festem müsste es "klarem" heißen, da im Original die Rede von clear ist (vgl. Seite 47 von Midnight) *Seite 61: "(...) die Hilfe eines anderen Clans (...)" - Statt eines müsste es "der" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the other Clans ist (vgl. Seite 47 von Midnight) *Seite 61: "(...) nächsten Großen Versammlung besprechen." - Vor dem Wort besprechen müsste "wieder" stehen, da im Original die Rede von again ist (vgl. Seite 48 von Midnight) *Seite 62-64 und 66: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit "Einzelläufer" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 49-50 und 52 von Midnight) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "Her name was Sasha, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 49 von Midnight) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "(...), who shrugged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 49 von Midnight) *Seite 63: "(...), murmelte sie entschuldigend." - Statt entschuldigend müsste es "defensiv" heißen, da im Original die Rede von defensively ist (vgl. Seite 49 von Midnight) *Seite 63: "(...), stimmte Graustreif zu." - Statt stimmte müsste es "gab" heißen, da im Original die Rede von admitted ist (vgl. Seite 49 von Midnight) *Seite 63: "(...) den Kopf vor Leopardenstern." - Statt vor müsste es "in (...)s Richtung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von toward ist (vgl. Seite 49 von Midnight) *Seite 64: Das Wort das vom Satz "Das ist es, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 50 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 65: Das Wort konnte vom Satz "Konnte sie überhaupt so (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "überhaupt" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 51 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 65: Teile von Mottenflügels Beschreibung (triangular face und rippling stripes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 51 von Midnight) *Seite 66: "(...) und spitzte die Ohren." - Vor dem Wort die müsste "interessiert" stehen, da im Original die Rede von with interest ist (vgl. Seite 52 von Midnight) *Seite 67: "(...), wirkte aber irgendwie unsicher." - Statt irgendwie müsste es "uncharakteristisch" oder "untypisch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von uncharacteristically ist (vgl. Seite 53 von Midnight) *Seite 68: Bernsteinpelz' Beschreibung (green eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 53 von Midnight) *Seite 69: Der Satzteil "(...) due to something I ate." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) weil ich irgendetwas bestimmtes gegessen hatte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), weil ich am Abend zu viel gegessen hatte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 54 von Midnight) *Seite 69: Der Satzrest "(...) like that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 54 von Midnight) *Seite 70: "(...) miaute er noch einmal nachdrücklich: (...)" - Statt noch einmal nachdrücklich müsste es "drängend" oder "eindringlich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von urgently ist (vgl. Seite 56 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 3nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 3 Kategorie:Verweise